Numbed Feelings
by animedrawngirl
Summary: Oxycontin is a strong drug. It helps numb the pain of life but not of love.


Tic. Tic. Tic. The clock quietly announced the passage of time in the small cabin. Lights rocked side to side as the shadows in the room danced around. A man sat silently as his tired eyes ran over boring paragraph after boring paragraph of the medical book in front of him. The scratching of pencil on paper broke the rhythmic noise of the clock.

Trafalgar's eyes scanned the book and his notes as he continued on. His life revolved around repetition, yet it got boring rather easily. A heavy breath slipped out of his lips as he closed his eyes. The whole world melted away leaving him in darkness. The feeling of sleep instantly overtook the man.

How long had it been since he last slept? His mind buzzed as he thought about it. Surely a few days had passed. He was uncertain though. When the submarine was under water, day and night were indistinguishable. Law lived in a constant, deep blue, twilight state. Judging by how much he had read through, last time he slept was a good day and a half ago. He had fallen unconscious at his desk for an hour just like he was about to do now.

With great strain, Trafalgar opened his eyes back up. He refused to sleep since sleeping meant dreaming. A heavily tattooed hand glided past the pencil that was previously in it, skimmed over the book, and knocked into a bottle that fell to the metal floor. The loud scream of shattering glass sent a small wave of realization through the dissociating man. "Damn." He muttered as he turned his full focus to the broken bottle.

A small puddle of what little liquid that had resided in the bottle leaked out around the pieces. Yellow lights danced around in the rum as it glowed in the dim room. Law watched as the puddle grew and the glass shimmered. It was an insignificant accident, yet the captain could feel himself swell with anger. He bit his lip before scowling a low "Damn it!" He stood up with a sudden jolt. His wooden chair flung across his chambers and clattered against the bookcase. A few books fell down adding to the growing mess. "Fuck!" Trafalgar shouted as his fist slammed into the wooden desk in front of him. A dozen empty alcohol bottles rattled from the shock.

The surgeon stomped over to a nearby trashcan and started to shovel broken glass into the now sideways bin. Fragments of glass nicked the man's hands as he haphazardly threw them into the trash. Once most of the glass was cleaned up, Law stood up and looked over his hands. Trickles of blood dripped from his skin. Dozens of small scratches marred his rough hands. Fingernails picked at what few shards were still lodged in his hands.

"Shit!" Law bit out as his foot collided with a disheveled book. The roughed up medical book flew through the air and slammed into a small bedside table. The table thumped against the bed and wall it was pinned between. A drawer popped open while items that sat on top of the table fell over and onto the floor. A half eaten rice ball dropped to the metal floor and dry, hard rice scattered everywhere.

An overwhelming sadness started to replace Trafalgar's anger. Hot tears streaked down the man's face. Salt water washed over the growing dark circles under his eyes. "Shit." He whispered as the back of his hands wiped the tears from his face. Law was feeling the effects of staying awake for far too long. He knew this well, but still refused to sleep.

More tears threatened to poor down his face as he started to rummage around the cabin. He tossed open his medicine cabinet and pulled out a small vile with half the continence gone already. Bloody hands shook a few pills out of the glass vile. Small white pills stood strikingly against the red blood. Law tossed his head back and let the medicine fall down his throat.

Taking them dry proved difficult though. They caught in the man's throat and he struggled to swallow. His hands grabbed at a few alcohol bottles around him. Empty. Not this one. The next one was empty too. Finally a half full bottle found it's way into his mouth. The liquid burned as he chugged it down. The pills were slowly pushed free by the onslaught of stale rum. The heavy smell of the liquor stung Law's eyes as he tossed the bottle back onto the shelf.

One last stubborn tear ran down the captain's tired face. His eyes grew fuzzy as all he could do was stare off into space. In and out. In then out. His breathing slowed down and his whole body seemed to grow lighter as if no longer there. The world slowly gave away to fiction. Trafalgar felt as if he were seeing everything through someone else's body. The arms in front of him were no longer his, though he could still move them.

The ticking of the clock slowed down to the point of barely existing. Silence settled into the cabin. The heat from the submerged ship disappeared along with most of the man's feeling. This was the life he had come to know. This was how he would live until finally meeting up with Corazon on the other side. A disgusted scoff spat out of Law's lips. What a foolish thought. There was no other side. He was far too painfully aware of that. He who staved off the death of many, who fought against the eternal darkness and graves every day, knew how absolute death was.

"Torao!" Came a loud shout from the hallway outside. "Hey, Torao! Where are you?" Luffy marched around the submarine while shouting for the surgeon. The teen came to a stop outside of a door with the word "Captain" on it. He already looked in the dining room with no luck, other than food that is. He had also been in the med bay until just an hour ago healing from the last battle's wounds. The grouchy man had to be in his cabin if he wasn't in the other places, right?

The door was tossed open with ease and a startling loud clang announced Luffy's entrance. "Torao!" He exclaimed walking in. "Man are you good at hide and seek. I couldn't find you anywhere. " Luffy let out a loud "shishishi" as he laughed.

"I wasn't playing." Law replied flatly. "Looks like you were looking for food instead of me." The tired man pointed a finger towards Luffy's giant belly.

"Yeah, I was really hungry." Luffy put a hand behind his head and ruffled his short black hair as he gave a careless smile. In just seconds the boy's body snapped back to its small, skinny self.

"Why are you here?" Trafalgar pointedly asked. His crew was usually smart enough to not invade the captain's privacy. This pest, however, did not follow the rules.

"I'm bored. When will we surface?" Luffy pouted. "I want to get back to the Sunny and my crew."

The surgeon glanced over at a few screens embedded in his wall. "Looks like we're just a day out from our destination. Your crew is supposed to meet us at the next island." Trafalgar turned his head and stared back at the young captain. "You'll have to entertain yourself until then."

Law couldn't help but think about what poor timing straw hat-ya had. The drugs were finally taking effect and he was finding himself at piece. The pain and emotions were nearly all gone.

"Entertain myself?" Luffy shouted in protest. "There's nothing to do underwater though!" The teen walked further into the room to pester the other captain.

"That's what I said. Now leave." There was a cold bite in the man's response.

"Come on. You can't possibly be having fun in this stinky, dark room. Let's do something."

Something about the pouting look on Luffy's face made Law's body burn in desire. Trafalgar had always had a soft spot for this dumb, smiling boy, but this was nearly over powering. He could barely control himself as his nails dug into the cuts in his hands. He couldn't feel the pain, but he had to do something to keep himself from pouncing. "I said leave. Or else you'll regret it." Law's eyes narrowed as he stared the teen down, hoping to scare him.

"What, you want to fight about it?" Luffy playfully threatened. "I'm all healed and full. I could really burn off the extra energy."

Law walked over to Luffy and stood tall in front of him. The teen tensed up and went into battle stance. Trafalgar placed a hand on the chamber door and let it close loudly, leaving Luffy in the dark with the taller man. "I'm not in the mood for fighting, Straw Hat-ya." A sinister smile crossed the man's face. The tall man leaned over until his lips were next to Luffy's ear. "I'm hungry for something other than food."

He was crossing the line. Trafalgar knew this. He couldn't look Luffy in the eyes after this. But he couldn't help it. The pain was suppressed by the alcohol and drugs, but his pleasure center was working over time. He was lusting after the younger pirate captain and his self control was out the door. All Law could do to save them the trouble was scare Straw Hat-ya off with menacing words and a hungry smile, just like a wolf in the woods.

"What else could you eat if you don't want food?" Luffy asked uncertain he heard Law right.

Trafalgar pushed against Luffy and pinned him to the wall behind him. An arm was placed against the wall near the teen's head. Hungry eyes stared down at the captain as the word "You." escaped Law's lips.

"Run away little red, or I'll eat you." Trafalgar thought to himself. This had to scare even the dense Straw Hat-ya away.

Luffy stared up at the taller captain in the dim light. His eyes widened as he took in the threat. He didn't move apart from just staring up at Trafalgar. "You can't eat me! That would hurt!" Luffy protested in a way that only Luffy could.

Trafalgar looked down in astonishment at the teen. Surely he couldn't be that innocent, right? "I mean, I want to take you." He said in awe and confusion.

"Take me where?" Luffy tilted his head to the side.

The taller, tired man was utterly taken aback by this. Straw Hat-ya was such a child. Law leaned back in and stole Luffy's lips in a kiss. He took his time tasting the younger boy before capturing the soft flesh between his teeth and biting softly. After a minute or so of teasing kisses he pulled away. "I want to see you moaning out my name on my bed, Straw Hat-ya." Trafalgar flashed a toothy smile. His body buzzed after getting to touch and kiss the boy before him. It was made all the sweeter by how innocent he was.

Luffy stood in shock for a second and searched Law's face for answers. All he was met with were lust filled eyes and one of the few smiles he'd seen from the man. Luffy pushed his body forward filling the small gap between the two and wrapped his arms around the taller man. "Sounds like a competition. I won't loose though." The boy flashed a big brilliant smile.

Trafalgar was surprised by the reaction. He couldn't hold back any longer. He wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist and held him close as he leaned over and stole another kiss. The kid was out of his league and had lost his only chance to run. The drugs and alcohol were kicking in so much that Law knew he wouldn't be able to stop after the taste of Luffy lingered on his lips.

Law let his tongue explore Luffy's mouth as they shared a heated kiss. The man's hands were gliding across the boy's skin. They buried themselves under the open red vest the teen wore and caressed his back. The skin was tough from years of hardships. He didn't have any scars though, a testament to how hard he fought every day and how stupidly brave the boy was.

Their lips parted and Trafalgar bit the boy's ear. Luffy yelped out in pain as teeth sunk into the soft skin. "Hey! That hurts!" The teen whined in protest.

"Shut up and take it like a man." Law replied with his teeth still stuck in Luffy's ear lobe. He let go and licked the offended area, taking care to caress the whole outer ear with his tongue. He could feel Luffy shake in his hands as his tongue ventured across the flesh.

Luffy could feel himself start to melt in Trafalgar's touch. His warm breath on the boy's neck was too much. The smaller captain balled his hands up in the other's shirt to steady himself. He had never been subjected to an onslaught like this.

One of Law's hands slid down the boy's back and stopped on the denim fabric of his shorts. He could feel a soft ass through the fabric. This was going to be his. This was his treasure now. The hand made quick work making its way under the boy's shorts. "No underwear Straw Hat-ya?" His words teased the teen as he felt the soft skin in his hands.

"I woke up like this, I guess you already took them off me." Luffy snapped back. "Must be such a pervert wanting to see me nude." Trafalgar found himself helplessly turned on by the dirty thoughts the younger man was spouting off.

"I'll take the rest off if you want me to." His voice was low and seductive. A needy growl rumbled through his throat as he spoke. His warm tongue left a wet trail from the boy's ear down his neck.

"If you do something, finish it." Luffy closed his eyes and tried to fight back a soft moan as he felt the taller man explore his body.

"Gladly." Skilled hands popped the button open on the boy's shorts in no time flat. The denim fell to the floor and pooled around his ankles. Rough hands pushed against his muscles and slid under the red vest, gently shrugging it off of the smaller boy's frame. In mere seconds the boy stood naked in front of him. Trafalgar stepped back to look the teen over. Every inch of him was toned and strong. His muscles rippled under his skin. He was soft to the touch though, probably due to the gum gum fruit.

"Gee, you look like you've never seen a guy naked before. Some doctor you are then." Luffy laughed and teased all at once. He stood tall and proud as ever. Even being naked in front of others didn't seem to bother this airhead.

"Its not that, I'm just giving thanks for the meal I'm about to receive." Law lifted Luffy up by the sides and pushed him against the cold metal wall behind him. He placed the boy's legs around his shoulders so he was level with the teen's already hardened member. Mischievous eyes looked up to the captain as he spoke, "Make any noise at all and I'll stop." Control, dominance, and teasing his partner, were Law's kinks. He'd have Straw Hat-ya wrapped around his finger in no time.

A warm tongue licked at the soft balls. They were smooth and warm. Trafalgar buried his face in the teen's legs as he licked and nipped, soaking the soft skin. Luffy's member started to grow in length and need. His balls tensed from the pleasure. Finally Law licked up the teen's length. He let his tongue slide slowly upwards and took care to flick at the bottom of the head. A quick jolt came from Luffy, but the boy didn't say a word.

It might be harder to make Luffy scream that Trafalgar originally thought. A smile crossed his lips as his tongue continued to lick up the teen's shaft. He thought about how fun it was going to be teasing the object of his affection.

He started licking at the boy's head. He took his time to lick slowly between the slit and around the bottom. He carefully nipped at it and slid the foreskin down, exposing all of Luffy to him. The bite make the younger captain jump and nearly yell, but he kept it in. "Hurt." Luffy said softly.

"No it didn't you baby. I was careful." Law opened his mouth and took Luffy's dick into the warmth. The teen gasped out before having the chance to argue. It was as if words were caught in his throat and turned to breath as he felt the warm wetness on him. There was the perfect amount of pressure surrounding the boy's head. Law decided to play dirty by flicking his tongue under the head of Luffy's length while sucking off just the tip. The teen tossed his head back and clenched his eyes closed. It was taking everything he had to not be loud.

On second thought, Luffy was putty in his hands. He barely had the tip in his mouth and the boy was already struggling to stay quiet. Trafalgar started to suck the boy off. He bobbed his head down just a little bit more each time, still taking care to flick his tongue under the boy's head as he came up. The teen started to wiggle around in the man's grip. He writhed in pleasure as his member ventured down Trafalgar's mouth. He could feel the even warmer back of the man's throat as he started going further down.

The nice thing about not being able to feel anything, is how easy it is to deep throat. Trafalgar picked up his pace and started to take all of Luffy down his throat. He could feel the boy double over in his grip. His breathing got heavy as they continued. Just a bit more and Luffy will be moaning out his name. The taller captain started to quickly suck on the other's member. His head bobbed up and down quicker, taking care to go all the way down to the soft balls as he went.

Straw Hat was sweating by now. The dim room began to get hot and blurry. The pleasure buzzed in his head and he felt like he was swimming in a cloud. His hands reached up to Trafalgar's head and wrapped his fingers in the soft coal locks. The faster Law went, the tighter Luffy's grip got on the soft hair. He squeezed his eyes closed and let out loud pants. His body trembled as the pleasure swelled in him.

Trafalgar smirked at Luffy's touch. It was rough, but damn if he didn't like it. Straw Hat-ya could be as rough as he wanted tonight, Law wouldn't feel any pain anyway. If he was lucky, he would walk away with some marks to remember their intimacy by.

"Torao..." Luffy struggled to say. He was out of breath and completely doubled over with his hands clenched in the black hair of the older captain. "It feels good." The air was hot and heavy around the teen. He could feel his whole body tense and heat up. Trafalgar's throat was feeling almost too good suddenly. "W-wait." He struggled to say.

Before Law could stop he got a mouth full of hot salty cum. His eyes widened in surprise. The older man lost his grip on Luffy and the boy went tumbling to the floor as he continued to spurt out his orgasm. Sticky white seed ended up everywhere from Law's mouth, to his chin, down his chest, and a few splatters on the floor.

The teen boy landed with a loud thud on the metal floor as he yelped out his pain and surprise. "Hey! What was that for?" He shouted loudly. His back throbbed from landing on it. He may be rubber, but that still hurt.

Trafalgar was coughing and small drops of cum came flying out onto his arm as he continued. Luffy's orgasm had taken him by surprise and he wasn't ready to receive it. After coughing like a smoker, Law turned towards the smaller captain. "Next time warn me!" He shouted much louder than he expected.

"How was I supposed to know?" Luffy argued back.

"It's obvious isn't it? You should know when your about to cum."

"It's hard to tell. Not like I do this all the time." Came an whiny protest. Luffy crossed his arms and legs and shifted his head to the side as he pouted.

"The sex I get, but don't you get yourself off at all?" Trafalgar stared at the younger man then gave a sigh.

"No, not really. I never cared for any thing like this." Luffy admitted. He looked down at himself and looked at his wet member that was already softening. "It feels good, but even right now I'm not into it." The boy shrugged and looked back up at Trafalgar.

After staring at the teen and taking everything in, Law dipped his head and sighed. "Get out of my room." He walked over to his bed and grabbed a couple tissues from a nearby box on his way. He sat down and glared at the naked captain. "There's no point having you here."

"That's not fair!" Luffy exclaimed as he jumped up. "I can't win the competition if you quit!"

"You ruined the mood." The older man coldly said. "Besides, how am I supposed to enjoy myself if you don't like sex."

"It's not that I don't like it, I can take it or leave it." Luffy put his hands behind his head and thought about it for a second. He never really liked having to explain it to others. They never seemed to get it. "I can take it or leave it. But I already started with you. Besides, you got me off. I still have to do the same for you. You'll be screaming my name before we're done." Luffy gave a large, confident smile.

"You're still not doing it for me. I can't even get hard with you around." Law leaned back in his bed and frowned. Maybe the teen's sexual preference threw him off, or maybe seeing the cute boy dirty and naked finally quelled what sick desires he had for him. Either way, Law didn't feel as interested as before.

"Give me a chance." Luffy smirked as he walked towards Trafalgar. "If there's one thing you should know by now, it's that I give everything I have to any task." The teen gently pushed against the older man until he was laying all the way down on the bed. He crawled on top of him and stole the man's lips. They shared a long soft kiss. Law gave himself to it. Soft lips against his, hungrily pushing against and sucking his. Luffy's teeth grazed the sensitive skin and pulled. The older captain opened his mouth and let Luffy's tongue in. Admittedly, Straw Hat-ya was much more skilled when it came to kissing. A warm tongue entered Law's mouth and took it's time exploring. Their tongues mingled together before the teen's caressed the roof of his mouth. Icy spiders ran up his spine from the sensation. Trafalgar was amazed that he could feel such a thing still.

Law didn't realize how heavily he was breathing until Luffy pulled away from him. The taller man's hands had at some point reached up and held the boy's body close to him. The younger captain didn't give him any time to think before his tongue started to lick up the mess he made earlier. Salty white cum was lapped up sensually by the small teen. His lips teased the older man's skin, slowly traveling down from his own lips to his chin. Soft butterfly kisses left a trail down the man's neck. As Law relaxed into the gentle attention he received, Luffy took him by surprise as sharp teeth bit down where his neck met his shoulder.

"Ah!" Trafalgar shouted. His hands had tensed up on the teen and squeezed the boy's sides. Luffy's soft rubber body squished under his hands.

"That didn't hurt, you baby." Luffy teased with a mischievous smile on his lips. While he was right, it still caught Law off guard. "Looks like I that's doing it for you though." The tired man's gazed quickly flicked down to see the teen straddling his crotch. Even with his jeans on, it was still obvious he had a boner straining against the fabric. As a strong hand reached down to caress the man's erection, Luffy bit down on the man's collar bone. Law's erection twitched and strained against the jeans he wore. "I knew it. For being a doctor, you sure have a thing about getting hurt."

"Crap." The older man hissed. He never expected the dense idiot to figure him out so quickly. There was a fire burning behind Luffy's eyes as he tried to pull off Law's pants. After a bit of struggling, the pants were tossed to the other side of the room. Trafalgar looked just as confident in his body as Luffy did earlier. He laid sprawled out on his bed in nothing but an open black button down shirt and yellow boxer briefs. Even though he didn't feel it, his body was reacting to the heat and had a thin layer of sweat covering him. Law had a dull glow to him in the dim lighting.

A strong hand pushed down against him and glided against his toned body. Sultry eyes stared down at him as the teen sat perched on his throbbing member. "Torao, you're the one looking like a snack right now." Luffy purred. He leaned over and put more pressure on his hand, pinning the other captain to the bed.

Trafalgar couldn't recall a time he was teased like this. Maybe he had once, but he was too out of it to know. All Law knew right now was how hard he was and how badly he wanted to claim that smiling idiot as his. His hands shot up and wrapped around Luffy. He easily sat up against the boy's strength and held him tightly. "Straw Hat-ya, I can't stop myself any longer." He gave out a lusty breath.

Law switched places with Luffy by throwing the teen down on the bed next to him and taking his place on top. The fingers on one hand curled themselves in the teen's shaggy hair as his other hand ventured lower. Trafalgar stole passionate, sloppy kisses from the surprised captain. His other hand ventured to the boy's rear and caressed the ring of muscles. His fingers danced around the circle and teased at it, pressing softly. "Hey." Luffy softly complained. "You're making a mess." Law was too busy trying to dominate every part of Luffy to worry about how he had been kissing the captain. His lips were wildly pressing and colliding with the other's. His kisses were everywhere and his tongue too eager to stay in the boy's mouth for long. Saliva covered both of their lips and dribbled down Straw Hat's chin.

"Tell me if it hurts." Trafalgar gave breathy directions as he pried himself off of the smaller man. He reached over to the bedside table that was askew from earlier. In the partially opened drawer, he found a vial of lubricant he kept on hand. Law sat back between the other's legs and pulled the teen onto his lap. Long, tattooed fingers caressed the boy's soft thighs and traveled up his legs. His hands brushed against Luffy's balls and up his one again hardened shaft. He gripped him with one hand and started to pump the teen's length. With his other hand, he brought the bottle up to his mouth and bit the cork before yanking it out. Luffy gave a bemused gasp as he watched it. There was something so fluid and animalistic to the action.

Cold liquid cascaded from the lip of the bottle and onto the puckered entrance. The teen squealed in surprise by how cold it was. His whole body shook and wiggled as he tried to escape the sudden feeling. Trafalgar managed to keep the other captain fairly still as his hand continued to work on the hardened member. He placed the vial on the table then slicked his fingers in the messy pool that formed on the teen's butt. Tattooed fingers started to press against the ring of muscles. Law watched as his finger slowly disappeared inside of Straw Hat-ya. His tired gaze was transfixed on slowly playing and stretching the boy. Luffy gave out a loud whimper as the older captain pressed even deeper. "Stop." Tears were forming in the younger man's eyes.

"Too quick?"

"Hurt. It hurt." Luffy complained. Trafalgar nodded and reached back for the vial. He pushed the tip of his thumb into the younger boy and pulled slightly. It was just enough to give the lubricant the chance to really slick up the hole. After a hefty amount poured from the bottle, Law tried once more. This time, he didn't meet with much resistance. He was able to get his finger in all the way. His other hand picked up the pace and started to run up and down the teen's shaft with more pressure. The captain seemed to be so focused on the pleasure from the strokes that he relaxed into Law's touch.

Without the threat of stopping to keep Luffy quite, the boy was as loud as ever. Loud gasps and moans escaped his lips as his face contorted in pleasure. The captain of the Heart pirates easily slipped a second finger inside the other boy. "Too much!" Luffy yelled. "I think I'll cum again if you keep it up."

"You're young." The surgeon smirked. "You'll recover quickly." After saying that, however, he relaxed the speed and pressure he was using as he stroked the younger man. Teasing a partner was great, but listening to them beg for release was the best.

Luffy started breathing heavily. The room spun and his eyes went foggy. He could feel a buzzing fill this body. He was sweating harder and moaning louder. His dick twitched in Trafalgar's hand as the need swelled up inside him. He was melting at the onslaught. Law hooked his fingers slightly and started searching around for the sweet spot. He was close, but where was it? His hand kept pumping as his fingers searched around the warm hole.

Suddenly the teen arched his back as his muscles tensed up. He yelled out in pleasure as he came again. Hot white cum covered his stomach and dripped down into his short black curls. Luffy's hands gripped at the disheveled sheets beneath him. He had a death grip on them as his dick twitched harder while Law continued to stroke him. The last spurt of semen bubbled out of him and trickled down the older man's hand.

Dark tired eyes stared down at the younger captain. "Looks like I still need to teach you some self control." He pulled both hands away from the teen. Without breaking eye contact, he lifted his hand and licked the cum off of it. He stuck a finger in his mouth and made a show of sucking it clean before moving on to the next finger, then the next. "I'm not one for appetizers, I'm afraid. I think it's time for the main course."

"Not yet." Luffy panted. He was out of breath with sweat dripping down his head. "Give me a minute." He sat up and felt the warm cum run down his thighs and stomach. He quickly panicked. Luffy's head snapped from side to side trying to find something to clean the mess before getting it all over the bed.

"Here, use these." Trafalgar sighed as he handed the younger captain the tissues from earlier. Luffy snatched them out of the man's hand and vigorously started to clean himself off. Law couldn't help but let out a faint laugh as he watched the teen clean himself off and jumped around the bed making sure it was still clean.

"Alright! I'm ready!" Luffy said with confidence as he tossed the used tissues off the bed. He crawled on the bed until he was next to Law. "It's my turn again." Without giving the older man any time to protest, he dropped his head down and started kissing the soft cotton fabric covering the man's erection. He ran his hands over the thin fabric as he placed soft kisses against Law's thighs. The erection twitched against the boxer briefs. Luffy smiled and stared up at the submarine captain. He showed off his toothy grin before flicking his tongue out and running it against the fabric.

Trafalgar bit his bottom lip as he watched Luffy's round face buried next to his erection. The bright yellow underwear somehow made the boy look even goofier and happier than normal. He leaned back and braced himself with his arms, surrendering himself to Straw Hat-ya completely. Eager hands caressed and stroked the soft fabric and teased the erection against it's cage. Luffy had made a wet spot on the boxers by now. His fingers slipped under the elastic waistband and tugged halfheartedly at it.

"Hey Torao, say my name." Luffy leaned his head on his free hand and tugged softly at the fabric again. A large smile crossed his carefree face.

"Huh?" The surgeon was confused by this. "Why?"

"Come on. Just do it."

"No."

"What!? No fun!" Luffy pouted. He pulled the elastic harder this time and released the older man's dick from it's cotton confines. "Say it." He whined.

"Not unless you tell me why."

"Grumpy, stupid Torao." Luffy muttered to himself as his fingers slid along the elastic band. The boy leaned into the older captain and licked at the top of his head. He got it good and soaked with his wet saliva. Luffy softly blew on the now wet head. An uncomfortable chill ran through Trafalgar. It was as if his entire body was assaulted by small pins and needles. He visibly tensed up at the feeling. "Gonna say it?" Luffy asked through his smirk.

Law shook his head and steadied himself. After so much time had passed, he figured he would be numb by now. But just a lick and a little air had shaken him. Luffy pouted again and pulled the elastic down, giving freedom to more of the surgeon's dick. The teen's tongue licked at the head and under it. He tried to imitate the older captain by flicking his tongue at the sensitive underside. Once the freed skin was wet, the teen blew on it softly. Law's dick twitched as his whole body tensed again.

"Stop it." Trafalgar growled.

"Say it." Luffy replied. The smaller man started to lick at the other's dick once again. This time he was really going at it, making sure he was soaked through. He kissed the head of Law's dick and stared up, making sure the older man knew what was coming next.

"Straw Hat-ya!" Law felt the words rush out of his mouth against his better judgement.

Luffy picked himself up and smiled a wide smile. "See, it wasn't that hard." The boy's hands slipped under the elastic waistband all the way and slid it down the older man's sculpted hips. Yellow boxer briefs landed on the floor not far from the pants that were once worn over them. The tiny teen crouched back down and started licking at Law's newly freed erection. His tongue was wet and warm against the flesh.

The taller man watched the smaller captain lick at him. Overall, Luffy was bad at giving head. He was inconsistent with speed and was all over the place. Trafalgar didn't mind as much as he normally would have because the faces the teen made were down right filthy. The surgeon was already smitten by the determination of the younger captain whenever he was set on a task. Straw Hat-ya had a certain look he wore when dead set on something. He had that look now, but so much worse with saliva and pre cum covering his face. The noises were almost as dirty as the teen. Loud and unapologetic sucking and licking noises filled the cabin as Luffy carried on.

The captain of the Heart pirates placed a hand on the boy's head. "Straw Hat-ya, that's enough." He said it with care in his voice. Luffy lifted his head off of the pulsing member. Trafalgar leaned over and stole the teen's lips in a gentle kiss. Tattooed hands reached out and wrapped around the teen's wrists. He guided the boy over to him until he was sitting on the taller man's lap. One of the tattooed hands caressed the sweat covered skin and wrapped around the boy. Skilled fingers rubbed against the teen's entrance once more. The smaller man was still relaxed and loose. Law was easily able to still push his fingers in and massage the boy. "I'm going to stick it in."

Luffy nodded his head in understanding. He pulled his body as close to the other's as possible and lifted his butt. Large, strong hands rested on the teen's hips and guided him down onto the taller man's length. The younger captain felt the hardened member push into him and stretch him further than the man's fingers ever did. Luffy gasped out and bit his lip.

"If you need to, bite me, scratch me, just don't hurt yourself." Trafalgar looked at the teen with a look that Luffy hadn't seen yet. It was soft and caring. The taller man moved his head to the side and hugged the younger man to him. He held him tight and felt shaky hands wrap around him. The two continued moving after they were holding one another tightly.

Law could feel himself slip into the smaller boy. It was tight and warm. He gave a low groan from how tight Luffy was. As he continued to push in, he could feel teeth sink into his shoulder once more. Nails dug into his back and scratched him. He couldn't feel the pain, only the pleasure of Straw Hat-ya around him. Luffy had taken all of Law's length by now and was sitting still on him. The boy was breathing hard and his face was scrunched up.

Trafalgar placed soft kisses on the teen's neck and rubbed small circles reassuringly on the captain's back. As his lips left butterfly kisses everywhere, he started to slowly move inside Straw Hat-ya. The smaller boy grunted and scratched at the older man's back. Luffy didn't protest though. Instead, his grunts slowly turned to moans. He was left panting as Law's dick slid in and out of him with great ease.

The two men sat and rocked gently against each other for a few minutes establishing a rhythm and getting used to the other. Luffy's member was one again hard and now rubbing against Law's exposed chest. Trafalgar could feel the pleasure building up in him. His hands gripped the younger man's sides and started thrusting into him faster and harder. He felt so tight, so good. Straw Hat-ya started yelling out and moaning louder. He didn't seem displeased though. In fact, the older man could hear the lust in the boy's voice with every movement. At this point, Luffy was just as much a slave to the overwhelming pleasure as Law was.

Small hands wrapped around the older man's back and held him tightly. Whenever Luffy could stop moaning for a few seconds, he bit at the tattoos that adorned Law's chest. The attack was followed by gentle kisses.

"Straw Hat-ya, I want to cum soon." Trafalgar whispered against the younger man's neck. One arm wrapped around the boy's back and guided him backwards. Luffy ended up laying on his back with his legs wrapped around Law. The older man started going even faster and harder, taking great care to thrust into the bundle of nerves in his partner. The teen writhed in pleasure and got louder. He was moaning and yelping with every thrust. The wold was filling up with white spots as everything went foggy.

"Straw Hat-ya." Trafalgar moaned out as the pleasure swelled in him. After nearly an hour of teasing, kissing, licking, and playing with his partner, Law was at his limits. "Straw Hat-ya." He panted as he thrusted out of rhythm. The taller man moved one of his hands to Luffy's dick and started to rub it. He was still wet from the last two times so Law's hand glided over the skin.

"T-Torao." Luffy panted out. The whole world was white and the heat inside was too much to handle. "I'm cumming, Torao!" Luffy shouted. The teen arched his back until he was pressed completely against the taller man. Luffy panted and moaned as he came all over his and Law's stomachs. He was loud and couldn't help but violently move about as he came. Three orgasms seemed to be too much for the energetic teen. The small captain's fingers dug into the older man's back.

Law bit down on his bottom lip and moaned out as he felt the release wash over him. The surgeon thrusted into his smaller partner a few more times until he was completely satisfied. He kneeled over the tired teen as they both caught their breaths. Trafalgar lowered himself down to steal one last sweet kiss from his partner. Even if it was just for the night, he wanted to remember it for a lifetime.

The taller man collapsed onto his bed and stopped moving all together. He was tired, he was drunk, and the drugs were making him tired. The blackness of unconsciousness crept up on him. Law was only half awake when Luffy turned on his side and clung to him. Trafalgar could feel the teen's body move to hold him and kiss his chest along his tattoos.

Luffy licked along Law's bottom lip. Law had bit it so hard that blood started to run down his face. "You told me not to hurt you, but I've seen your body. It's worse off than me after any fight." The teen laced his hand in one of the limp tattooed ones. "No matter what or who you fight, remember that you don't have to do it alone." The younger captain have a tired "shishishi." as he caressed the healing wounds.

Maybe being numb wasn't what he needed anymore. Trafalgar opened his eyes to look at the smiling boy in his arms. That smile reminded him of Corazon. Maybe, just for a second, he could actually see the man in Luffy. It was time to face reality without the aid of drugs or alcohol. If Luffy was there with him, Law might be able to do just that.


End file.
